<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>零和游戏（LOVE Game） by akaichar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985634">零和游戏（LOVE Game）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaichar/pseuds/akaichar'>akaichar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, 游戏王GX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Tennis, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:48:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaichar/pseuds/akaichar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>爱情不是一场零和游戏。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale/Edo Phoenix | Aster Phoenix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>零和游戏（LOVE Game）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01，</p><p>艾德·菲尼克斯对镁光灯的照射再熟悉不过，冷白的灯光与蓝绿色块拼接成的场地，观众的呐喊与因为汗透而粘湿背脊的运动衫，乃至于敲定胜负落地的网球和力竭的对手，这些都是被他刻入职业生涯里程碑的一部分印象。<br/>
哪怕他给人的印象再怎么同上流社会挂钩，艾德也并非留下艺术作品的雕刻家，只是手持利器的斗士，只不过抛开汗水的部分，他的确要显得优雅太多。</p><p>只是他出于千万般考量也未曾设想到，丸藤亮真的成为了一尊艺术品，而他的功劳，充其量不过是将那块人们眼中璀璨的玉石摔了个粉碎。</p><p>02，</p><p>“你恨过我吗？”艾德将手中的杂志翻了一页，状似不在意的询问丸藤亮。<br/>
汤锅里翻腾的水蒸气试图冲破容器的桎梏，接连发出细小的金属磕碰声，丸藤亮掀开盖子，让白雾得以奔向顶灯。<br/>
陶瓷碗的热度起先有些烫手，但习惯之后，手心又全是传递而来的热度，艾德·菲尼克斯在大众面前的妥帖私底下就仿佛不存在似的，饱含骄傲由上而下打量他的眼神曾经将丸藤亮最为在意的东西刺穿，却也将其打破，挣脱了镣铐之后的他起先试图找回那份重量，又在无数次的尝试中发现自己应当走出牢笼，奶油炖菜散发出怡人的香味，艾德因此被勾住了目光。<br/>
他将杂志反手扣在茶几上，从冰箱里取出两瓶无糖的气泡水，水滴顺着易拉罐在餐垫上形成小小的圆圈。<br/>
“你想听到什么答案？”丸藤亮似笑非笑的反问，深绿的眼眸严丝合缝，艾德读不出多少外露的情绪，他经常觉得丸藤亮仿佛变了个人，又在对方坐在长椅上抚摸拍弦的时候觉得他一点都没发生改变。<br/>
艾德耸了耸肩膀，打算把这个有些扫兴的问题忽略而过。</p><p>“我更加憎恨的是我自己。”<br/>
丸藤亮的声音恰如其分的响起。</p><p>03，</p><p>他起先以为这个男人是想报复他的，毕竟他做的事在任何一个旁观者看来都能称之为残酷，万众瞩目的对决，理所当然的将负有盛名的新星选手击败，并且顺带附赠一个悬殊的比分，顺其自然到有些残忍。<br/>
黑暗中艾德感到自己在被野兽撕扯，尖利的牙齿划破了他的嘴唇，柔软的舌肉又将那一点液体舔去，艾德从唇齿间挤出一声闷哼，双手攀上对方结实有力的后背，用力握住丸藤亮的肩膀，呈现出一种介于接纳与抗拒之间的体态。<br/>
丸藤亮的表达方式坦白和直接，放在这种情景下呈现出别样的赤裸，他们之间的距离被拉成负数，艾德怀疑自己的指甲会在丸藤亮的肩上留下痕迹，灼热的呼吸喷洒在艾德的耳边，他紧贴着丸藤亮的胸口，心脏发出有力的鼓动，与呼吸一同将艾德卷入一场风暴。<br/>
月光从百叶窗的栅格间窜入，银灰色的发丝散落在深蓝色的枕巾上，艾德收紧双臂，赤裸的胸膛相贴，他将这具自我完成蜕变的身体拉向自己，并完全将其接纳，无声的画面从此开始终于被打破寂静。<br/>
温暖的海风略过窗棂，艾德用手指缠绕丸藤亮从后颈落下来、脱离发绳束缚的墨绿发丝，感到对方因为瘙痒而将身体俯得更低，转而去亲吻自己侧颈的皮肤，他露出如愿得到宝石的小偷般得意而不失狡黠的笑容。</p><p>04，</p><p>艾德发现他和丸藤亮之间不知何时开始变得极具默契，抛开第一次不愉快的会面，再度聚首时他们不曾提起过去的篇章，将目光着眼于现在以及未来的职业生涯，鲜少刻意谈及亲密的事宜也是众多心照不宣中的一种。<br/>
与大众的想象大相径庭，年轻的贵公子并非信奉罗曼蒂克，而恰巧丸藤亮也并无丝毫浪漫细胞，某种方面他的这种无趣反而让艾德不用再去费心去包装自己，他心安理得的躺在沙发上犯懒，还剩下几页没有读完的杂志反扣在他的脸上，下午的太阳光从玻璃外斜射而进，他因此不满的侧过身体，在有限的空间里寻找适宜的角落。<br/>
丸藤亮将窗帘放下，艾德通过声音分辨对方的动作，海洋和汗水的气味被丸藤亮带进房间，他从冰箱里取出一瓶电解质饮料，仰头一口气喝掉小半瓶，汗湿的衣服和毛巾被丢进脏衣篓，艾德慵懒的睁开海蓝色的双眼，趁着丸藤亮还没来得及进浴室率先开口。<br/>
“能麻烦你把空调打开一下吗？亮。”<br/>
制冷器运作的白噪音过了一会儿便响起，丸藤亮丢给他一件干净的薄毯，闭上眼睛的艾德听到水流打在玻璃上的声响。</p><p>05，<br/>
起先丸藤亮也如同普罗大众一般被艾德的成绩遮挡住了双眼，他设想过艾德的天赋骄人，至少对方塑造的形象令人无法将他同传统意义上的努力家产生联想，直到他发现艾德的姓名总是出现在工作人员递给他的训练场安排表上，丸藤亮才察觉艾德不仅是天才。<br/>
他用指肚按压过对方饱经锻炼而形成的肉体纹理，用唇齿亲吻感受其中蕴含的力量和皮肤下流动的血液，一寸一寸的品味鉴赏，最后衔住欲望的根源，听到过早成熟的年轻人忍不住发出一声惊呼。<br/>
丸藤亮用口腔给与对手快感，感受到对方的手指再次缠绕上他的发丝，只是这次带着截然不同的情绪，而他像来刻薄的嘴唇这时也吐露不出什么讥诮的话语，被唇舌控制节奏接连吞吐饱含欲望的低吟。<br/>
水滴从发尖滴落，在沙发上晕染出一块块深色的晕痕，滴在肌肤上的那些则被他们赋予温度，又在肉体的相碰间消失殆尽。<br/>
丸藤亮是一个不讲道理的探寻者，坦诚面对欲望，不计方式索取。<br/>
06，<br/>
就算是夜晚，迈阿密夏季的晚风也带着粘人的热度，大海翻涌的浪潮在几乎午夜的时刻才值得欣赏，平日里则被人群的喧嚣所沾染，令人只想远离这块沙滩。<br/>
艾德隔着被分割成菱形的铁丝网，观察啤酒花般的海浪如何冲刷岸边，夏风拂过沾满了汗液的背脊却是令人觉得足够凉爽了，丸藤亮正把散落一地的网球慢慢收集进球桶，夜晚安静到除了海水翻卷的声音，便只剩下滚轮摩擦场地的声响。<br/>
最后一瓶气泡水也被喝光，这块海边的公用场地有些年头，比分板上用来记分的纸张被风吹的哗啦作响，停留在零的那一页，艾德用手指拂去纸张上薄薄的一层灰尘，怀念起自己年幼时在训练场上的时光，那时他的父亲总是陪在他身边，还承诺过要给自己设计专属的球拍。<br/>
冰凉的瓶底贴上艾德的侧颊，他半恼的回头，不出意外看到丸藤亮淡然的脸庞，镁光灯到了时间准时熄灭，丸藤亮将玻璃瓶装的饮料撬开，变形的金属瓶盖掉在地上，丸藤亮任由艾德取走自己手里的玻璃瓶，沿海的公路时不时有车灯略过，薄荷味的汽水划过喉咙，在盛夏的夜晚里凉薄到恰到好处。<br/>
艾德把玻璃瓶塞回丸藤亮手里，未曾料想对方会借此机会吻上他的嘴唇，艾德在黑暗的场地里半阖眼睛，任由丸藤亮予取予求。<br/>
“亮，你知道网球里零的计分为什么读作‘LOVE’吗？”<br/>
艾德抬起下颌注视着丸藤亮，纯净的绀色眼眸里散发出惊人的神采，丸藤亮并未认真思考这个问题，他知道谐音的读法或许源于法语，同时明晰艾德所要的并不是这个答案，他用鼻腔漫不经心的发出轻哼，孔雀绿的眼睛一如既往的专注。<br/>
这便是他们之间为数不多的罗曼蒂克。<br/>
艾德环上丸藤亮的后颈，在凉薄的男人唇边留下清浅的触感，字正腔圆的英语从他的齿间流出。</p><p>“Because Love is not a Zero-sum Game。 ”</p><p>Fin。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>